A Soothing lullaby for a Crying Child
by Aurora-chan322
Summary: We all know that Haruhi is afraid of thunderstorms, so what happens when Tamaki is put into the mix?


**A Soothing Lullaby For A Crying Child **

BOOMM! CRACK! BOOM! went the thunder and lighting a girl cried and quivered covered in her closet a loud banging came from the front door "Haruhi please let me in it's your father" said the voice still banging on the door "daddy" she said jumping out of the closet, running to the front door and opened it to see "T-Tamaki-sempai?" she said looking up at the person staring down at her "I'm sorry daughter I should have come quicker" said Tamaki hugging Haruhi tightly "Tamaki I-" but before Haruhi could finish another loud boom roared and she scrambled back to her room and into her closet "Haruhi please come out" said Tamaki shaking and rattling the closet door to open up "NO! and you can't make me" she yelled from inside the closet "Haruhi as your father I demand you come out of there this instant" he said now kicking at the door "your not my father so I'm not listening" she said in a child like voice "your acting like a stubborn child" he said getting even more angry "me act like a child you're always the one acting like a five year old" she said screaming in a loud voice "if you won't come out then can I come in?" he asked very hopeful Tamaki thought he heard a muffled yes but he was not sure then slowly the closet door opened to revel Haruhi whimpering in the darkest part of the closet. Haruhi looked up at him and jumped into his arms crying "s-sorry Tamaki-sempai I'm just so scared" she said crying into his chest which was still wet form outside pouring down so hard "it is ok you are scared so I forgive you" he said stroking her hair to help clam her down. Tamaki moved so his back was to the wall and Haruhi was sitting on his lap like a little child would his arms around her waist the blanket incasing them in it's warmth. They sat a while listening to the thunder and lighting "Tama-EEKK!" said Haruhi looking up into Tamaki eyes "yes Haruhi what is it?" he said looking down to her eyes that were filled to the brim with tears before Haruhi could talk her stomach grumbled with hunger "I see you are hungry how about I make you some thing my mom used to make me when there was a thunder storm" he said in a comforting voice that Haruhi almost melted by "s-sure" she said loosing her grip on Tamaki's chest Tamaki led her to the loving room where he sat her down on the couch he was about to go to the kitchen when Haruhi pulled back his hand " my sweet daughter I promise I will be right in the kitchen making you some thing to eat" he said rubbing a tear away then he kissed the top of her forehead and covered her up with a blanket and went into the kitchen humming a flimiler lullaby that Haruhi could not placed her on finger on. Haruhi turned on the T.V. flipped through the channels but nothing was on so she turned it off and walked to the bathroom "hey Haruhi it's done so you can…Haruhi where did you go?" said Tamaki walking into the living room not to see Haruhi under the blanket Tamaki quickly set sown the food on the table and ran to Haruhi's room to find it bare then he heard flushing of the toilet and sink water running "oomph-oh sorry I had to go to the bathroom" said Haruhi stepping out of the bathroom and bumping into Tamaki "ok the food is ready I hope you will like it" he said walking back to the living room Haruhi grabbed Tamaki's hand and laced her own fingers into his he could tell she was blushing a dusty pink. They sat down together Haruhi cuddled up next to Tamaki and put her head on his shoulder then started to eat her food 'am I imaging this? I have to be my daug…no Haruhi would never act this way towards she always yells and screams if I act like this" Tamaki thought as he quietly ate his food "Tamaki-sempai are you alright you have not said anything since you sat down" Haruhi said feeling his forehead by pressing hers against is "I-I'm fine "he said backing away and blushing bright red "ok if you insist well since you made the food I will do the dishes" she said carrying the dishes into the kitchen but then she came and kissed Tamaki on the cheek "I love you dad" she said smiling happily then she went back in humming the same flimiler song Tamaki was humming. After Haruhi finished with the dishes she found Tamaki by her mother's alter praying "it's hard you know…living without her" she said sitting down on her knees and praying as well "Haruhi you know that you can go to anyone in the Host Club if you want to talk" he said looking at her with a sad face "no offense but all of you are guys besides Renge" she said with a dusting of pink to her cheeks" then you can talk to her" he said taking her hand and rubbing it lightly "what if she find out I'm really a girl any ways I prefer a motherly figure" she said almost crying at the word motherly "Kyoya is your mother you can talk to him" he said now caressing her hand a little more * "mom I need to talk to you" said Haruhi going up to Kyoya, he turns around wearing a spring green dress , white apron wearing make-up, his creepy glasses and holding a sign that read 'to talk t mother costs $20.00 per minute' Kyoya walked up to Haruhi "yes sweetie what is it?" he said with that grin of his that makes you think he is planning something creepy* Haruhi shivered from that cold prickly feeling going up her spine "what is it Haruhi?" Tamaki asked with a worried voice "I imaged Kyoya in a dress and man did he look ugly too spring green is not his color" she said shaking her head to get rid pf the image "your right that does look creepy" he said laughing KABOOM! came from outside Haruhi jumped into Tamaki's arms I see the storm started up again" he said stroking her back to clam her down "T-Tamaki what is the song your humming I think I know it" she said still clinging to Tamaki's shirt " the song is called 'Stormy Night' how do you know it" he asked looking down at her tear stained face "my mom when she was alive she used to play the piano and sing it to me every time there was a storm" she said gazing into his purple amethyst eyes "my mom did the same thing with me" he said smiling and wiping away a tear that was slowly rolling down her soft cheek Haruhi quickly got up and ran to her room "Haruhi what's the matter?" asked Tamaki rushing in after her "I hope dad did not get rid of it yet" she said throwing stuff all over the room looking for some thing she desperately needed "what in the world are you looking for Haruhi?" he said starting to get a little worried "you'll see soon as I find it" she said running up into the Fujioka attic "please tell me what you are doing" he said shaking her shoulders hard "piano" she said smiling happily "WHAT!?" he said now almost crying "I own and electric piano and I used to play when my mother was alive and healthy" she said looking some what sad "oh I see but how did you learn to play the piano " he asked with a confused voice "in our old house by my nanny Mimi" she said tracing over the bran name piano letters and the cold plastic piano "why did you stop playing?" he asked even though he already knew the answer "because when I would play mom would say 'that was beautiful my sweet princess just beautiful' then she got sick and died after we moved here to this small apartment because we needed to pay for the doctor bills but we did not have enough to pay for the other bills so that's we live here now" she said pressing one of the keys but no noise came from the piano "I understand now" he said not wanting to look at her in case one of them broke down crying "tonight I am going to play again" she said with a tear streaming down her face "ok but one thing" he said laughing a little "and what's that?" she asked confused "how are you going to carry down the piano it must at least weigh ten pounds and you will need another person to carry the other end "he said looking a curious look. "well I was hoping that you would help carry it with me" she said blushing and picking up one end of the piano "alright" he said laughing sweetly they brought the piano down stairs and into the living room "now what why is it not working?" he asked putting his hands across his chest "simple plug-it in and turn it on" she said getting the cord and plugging it in to the socket "oh" he said blushing Haruhi sat down in front of the piano and looked at it as if she did not know what a piano was "well it's sitting in front of you aren't you going to play" he said sitting next to her on the couch "I forgot what keys are what and the basics can you teach me?" she asked placing her fingers lightly on the keys "m-me? Why?" he said deeply blushing and stuttering "because you know how to play piano just as good as a professional" she said putting her head on his shoulder. Tamaki retaught Haruhi the keys and the basics "ok you ready? Are you sure you want to do this? you don't have to if you don't want to you know that right Haruhi?" asked Tamaki pushing a misplaced piece of hair behind her small ear "yes I am ready to accept her death now" she said sadly smiling as she placed her finger on the keyboard and play/sung.

Stormy Night

Little child, be not afraid though rain pounds harshly against the glass like and unwanted stranger, there is not danger. I am here tonight. Little child, be not afraid though thunder explodes and lighting flash illuminates your tear stained face I am here tonight. And someday you'll know that nature is so the same rain that draws you me falls on rivers and land on forest and sand makes the beautiful world that you'll see in morning. Little child, be not afraid though storm clouds mask your beloved moon and it's candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams I am tonight. Little child, be not afraid though wind makes creatures of our trees and their branches to hands, they're not real understand an I am here tonight. And someday you'll know that nature is so the some rain that draws you to me falls on rivers and land forest and sand makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning. For you know, once even I was a little child, and I was afraid but a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears and to give a kiss goodnight. Well now I am grown and these years have shown that rain's a part of how life goes it's dark and late so I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close and I hope that you'll know that nature is so the rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land forest and sand makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning. Every thing's fine in the morning the rain will be gone in the morning but I'll still be here in the morning.

Once Haruhi finished Tamaki stared at he with wide teary eyes "Tamaki what's wrong are you sure your not sick?" she said feeling his forehead with the back hand "I fine really it's just…" said Tamaki before cried into hands "it's just what Tamaki?" she said holding him arms "that was beautiful my little princess just beautiful" he said looking at her then before he even thought about it he kissed her softly on the lips after a few seconds of shock he let go of her and baking away in deep embarrassment of blushing "Haru-Haruhi I-I-I s-soo-" but before Tamaki could finish "shhh! It's ok the truth is I like you then more just a friend so I don't mind" she said lightly kissing him back "but when your trying to impress me I like the basics things not anything really fancy so stop to show off this said if you is much better" she said whispering in his ear and kissing him again it did not take him too long to kiss back for almost a minute they forgot to breathe then they parted for a second and continued where they left off this time Tamaki became a little bolder and asked for entrance Haruhi opened her mouth Tamaki slide his tongue in caressing her tongue she let out a soft quiet moan and slipped her own tongue into Tamaki's mouth they made-out for a while Haruhi knew Tamaki wanted more "ok" she said unbuttoning her shirt and taking it off to have only under nearth her shirt was a white sports bra and a see though cami on top of the Tamaki gulp hard and she nodded know he was neverous "y-you know I will stop if you wanted me right?" he asked blushing beat red she just smiled then he leaned down onto her body and lifted up her shirt and started to kiss her flat stomach every once in awhile he would nip at her skin and she'd giggle lightly then he kissed the spot where he nipped her hoping that if he hurt her the kiss would brake the pain. He got below her breasts and stopping not knowing if to continue or stop "why did you stop Tama-chan?" she with a confused yet loving smile "because I thought you-"but before he could finish Haruhi kissed him on the lips "I'm glad your worried about me Tama-chan but I love you so please continue "she said hugging him tightly "alright I understand I love you too Haru-chan" he said kissing her back. He kissed more of her stomach, her neck, her collarbone and sucked on the tip of her ear Haruhi put her fingers through Tamaki's blonde soft hair " oh Tama-chan um…" she said holding Tamaki's face in her hands "OH MY GOD! DID I HURT YOU HARU-CHAN? I'm so sorry idiot how can I hurt my precious princess Haru-chan" he said crying into her chest "you did not hurt me not at all but there is a question I want to ask you I understand if the answer is no" she said wiping away a stray tear from his face "what is it princess?" he asked laying his head on her breasts "w-will you do it with me tonight?" she asked some what a little to fast "d-d-do it?" he asked with his heart beating faster and faster in his rib cage she nodded lightly and cold feel her face burning up from blushing so deeply red "ar-are you sure Haru-chan?" he asked relieved when she nodded again "b-but what if your dad finds out or comes in while…while we are…"he said but he could not finish "then let's move to my room if he does come home" she said in a lust filled voice "o-ok" he said in a some what shaky voice he stuck his hands in his jeans right back pocket and pulled out the brown wallet that Haruhi gave him for his birthday "you have a condom in your wallet?" she asked angry that he is carrying a condom in the wallet she gave him. He stop what he was doing immediately and robotically moved his head to face her "the twins put one in my wallet before I left from school today" he said dropping it to the floor and it making a soft thump on the carpet "of course I see" she said snaking her arms around his neck "OK! I LIED! I wanted to make love with you soon as I found out you were a girl please forgive me" he said yelling out what he did not want to admit "now that's the answer I want to hear" she said laughing he huffed and looked away "let's go I'm cold" she said grabbing her shirt and his hand "Har-" he id not have enough time to talk before he was pushed into the bathroom while she went into her own room and started to undress a few minutes later she heard a light knock at her door "come in" she aid quietly already knowing it was Tamaki he walked in only wearing a towel over his lower half and damn did his toned abs looked so damn sexy "y-you sure about this princess?" he asked sitting down on her bed "I'm sure Tama-chan" she said scooting over in her bed to make room for Tamaki he got under the covers and removed the towel around his waist then he got on top of her "man your heavy but your so cute" she said hugging him tightly he roamed her body with his hands once he touched her breasts he stopped "no don't stop Tama-chan" she said gasping in pleasure he sucked, bit and kissed one of her nipples while his hands played whither other one by twisting and pulling her nipple she moaned loudly that made Tamaki stop again "I'm alright" she said giggling happily "are you ready?" he asked pushing himself up right "yes" she said wrapping her arms up and around his neck he slowly entered her she cried out in pain "I'm sorry princess Haru-chan that it has to hurt so much" he said burying his face in her chest "it's fine" she said forming a tears in her eyes Tamaki started to pump in and out her and the more she moaned each time getting louder he whispered 'I love you's' in her ear he could tell that she was about to climax soon "TAMA-CAHN!!" she screamed out in pure pleasure as she surrender into his chest he felt tight inside her after a few more thrusts then he too climax calling out her name like a final desperation act he fell on top of her hard "ouch" she said grunting in pain "sorry I am just so tired" he said looking at her with apologetic eyes "I know, I know" she trying not to laugh while Tamaki pulled out of her and clasped on the bed she cuddled up onto his bare chest he tugged the blanket over them both "I love you" they said in unison after he gave her one last kiss on the forehead then drifting off to random Tamaki dreamland. It still poured, thunder and lighting outside but all seemed to be forgotten as if it was not even there at all Haruhi sighed one last time before drifting off into dreamland as well thinking "Stormy Night' has helped me to find my prince" she thought as she formed a small smile on her face and felt warmed by Tamaki at her side.


End file.
